Legacy
by oakel
Summary: Eragon and Saphira's fight is not yet over the war with is rages on. more inside
1. Summary

**Summary**

Join Eragon and saphira and allies as they set out on the final leg of there destiny. After the death of Oromis and Glaedr and learning the truth about galbatorix's power.

After the battle of feinster Eragon and Saphira have much to do, the Varden must plan on where ot move next the three races of Alagaesia men, elves and dwarfs must stand and fight the commen enemy the empire.

Armour, weaponary and warmachines must be reeadied as the final battle on the plains of the once great Illera will diecide the fate of Alagaesia. The black king has a new ally one who has never been seen before by man, elf, dwarf or dragon.

Eragon's fortune will come true romance will effect the otucome of the war.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ok guys oakel is back im am going to try my best on this story reviews and support would eb great.

Now for those who are interested in what the armour for the elves will look like if u have seen lord of the rings the towers the elven equipment will be all based on that sword to bow to armour.

I hope you all enjoy this story and if anyone is interested in being a beta i would love the help


	2. Shadows of Vessha

Shadows of Vessha

Glabatorix stood before two mighty stone doors, it was scripted with runes of an old forgotten language his withdrew his sword from its scabbard, the amethyst hue gleamed dull in the midnight sky. He stepped towards the giant doors and placed the tip of the sword between the small lines which spilt the doors in two, there was a crack of energy.

All of the runes began to give of a mist, a tint of purple coloured the misty substances, it poured down the front of the doors onto the floor swirling around his feet. The doors cracked open with a loud groan it was clear to see these gates had not been opened for centuries if not more. The darkness was far from inviting a light wind blew from within; the king entered his boots echoing in the dark tunnel.

He walked for a short distance noticing runes and pictures carved into the stone around the tunnel the runes spoke of an unknown horror that caused terror among the land of men and dwarfs. He stepped out into what looked like a huge opening; it was a long platform reach out into the open below was a drop with no end in sight. He walked to the end of the platform and looked around the great hall. A huge howl of wind followed by a earth shaking roar, one that would make even the mightiest of dragons shudder in terror.

The legacy spoke true.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Eragon sat one his bed Nasuada had given him quarters in Feinster until they moved to Dras-Leona to lessen the empires ground, he was polishing Brisingr he needed something to keep his mind of the death of his teachers Oromis and Glaedr. Though Glaedr was only dead physically he lived on though his heart of hearts. He still had not made contact with him or Saphira; there was a knock at his chamber doors. He opened the door one of Nasuada's maids stood and jumped has he opened the doors quickly.

"Sorry Shadeslayer I didn't mean to disturb you but Nasuada requests your presence in the meetings room, I was told to accompany you there also requested by lady Nasuada" the maid said quietly showing she was nervous, Eragon lips twitched upwards to form a small smile.

"What is your name, I can't be walking around the castle with someone whose name is unknown to me" Eragon asked politely as he stepped out and close his door behind him and began to walk the route towards the meetings room which was where he and Arya had defeated the shade.

"My name is Idrial I have been serving Nasuada since after the battle at the burning plains" Idrial said hurry to catch Eragon up. Eragon took time to take in her appearance, she was petite he form was very eye catching no doubt her hair was a soft brown and her eyes reminded him of Saphira's scales she was about a head smaller than himself. The double oak doors to the meetings room the nighthawks stood guard still and quiet, he showed his palm and the dwarf captain commanded his men to move aside allowing him and Idrial to enter.

Nasuada was speaking with the commanders of the Varden and dwarfen armies; she stopped speaking as she saw Eragon enter along with her maid Idrial.

"Ha Eragon welcome please take a seat and thank you Idrial for bringing him along you may go for the day" Nasuada said softly to them both, Eragon smiled at Idrial and took the only seat next to Arya he offered her a quick smile and then turned to Nasuada.

..................................................................................................................................................................

At the gates of Feinster it was silent the guards where standing upon the walls alert for any danger, a horn in the night spilt the silence the men jumped staring out onto the landscape there saw a line of about two hundred men covered in blue cloaks with their hoods up covering their faces they all carried bows of beauty that looked like they were crafted by the gods themselves, they saw the banner they carried where Elvin.

"Open the gates the elves have come" Came a shout from the walls, the gates were opened and elves began to walk towards the keep there movements graceful as they neared the keep they were greeted by Nasuada. She stood shocked the elf at the lead stepped forward and placed his hand upon his chest and gave small bow.

"I bring word from my queen, long ago we elves fought on the plains of Illera as a last stand to the black king's rule, we come to aid you in this war wile our main forces attack in the north we will help you fight in the south" The elf said in his graceful voice.

"I thank you and your most graceful queen I send my relief and thanks that we are not alone in this war, may I ask your name elf" Nasuada asked?

"My name is Flevedir my lady.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ok guy there's the first chappie hope you enjoy

There is a link one what the elves armour looks like on my profile shortly

And if you see any mistakes I haven't please say lol


	3. Feast to remeber

Feast to remember

The noise in main hall of the castle was booming with voices as the Varden cheered there victory over the empire for Feinster, sprits were high the people merry even the elves had smiles on their faces, Eragon was seated at the corner of the hall speaking with Saphira who was more focused of her mead rather than listening what her rider was saying.

"Saphira you should really slow down on the drinking there you'll regret it later remember last time" Eragon began but a blank look from Saphira told him to keep quiet but he went on to say "fine just don't complain to me when u have a headache tomorrow.

"_Eragon I am perfectly capable of telling when I have had enough to drink thank you, I only felt slightly fussy at this moment in time"_ Saphira said in his mind but then began to hiccup sending small streams of flame at Eragon who quickly ducked but a small but caught his face leaving a small burn on his cheek. He hissed slightly at the small stinging pain it was healable just as he went to place his hand and let the magic do the work a small slender hand grabbed his wrist.

"No need to waste a bit of energy on a burn than can be cured without magic, here let me do it for you" Eragon looked up and jolted, Arya stood there inspecting the burn she was wearing a simple white dress but still make her look beautiful. The twelve elves that were his guard looked like they were ready to burst out laughing but managed to hold their composure. Arya sat down in front of Eragon and got a napkin and placed it in some cold water from the jugs next to them and held his chin while she dapped the burn with it.

Eragon was doing his best not to go red he was holding up well considering, the elf he had fallen of was washing a burn on his face, their faces were fairly close, everything seemed to slow the music playing from the flutes and other instruments slowed their faces so close. He almost jumped as he felt her lips touch his but no sooner had they she drew back very quickly standing up swiftly.

"I am sorry Eragon. I don't know what ..." Arya seemed lost and quickly fled from the scene before he could respond. What was that about?

..................................................................................................................................................................

A tiny village stood alone in the distance Glabatorix sat on his black dragon as they stared at it, he held a staff incrusted with onyx, at the top a skill with wings in the place of ears sat. He dismounted the dragon and stared once more at the village before walking towards it with long steps, as he reached the wooded gates a watcher stepped in front of him.

"Where you think you're going I can't let you in at this time of night" The man stand, the king then removed his hood the watcher let out a scream of horror at the sight. The king ripped his sword of the scabbard serving the man's head from his shoulders he walked into the centre of the village where people gasped and a women scream spilt he midnight air, he looked side to side before banging his staff on the ground. Grey clouds formed above.

The night's air was filled with screams of the villagers and roar of an unknown force.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Ok guys where are my reviews.

Also note that Eragon and Arya won't be together straight away like that don't worry lol

What has the king got now umm and why did the watcher scream at the sight of him?


	4. new kind of threat

A new kind of threat 

Glabatorix stood in front of his black iron throne as he looked down at four people, two of them clad in dark purple armour almost black one whilst the other in very revealing leather and the last wearing dark robes. One of the dark armoured men stepped forward raising his weapon in the dim room and raised his hand to his chest.

"We shall spare no one will shall bring you their heads and there dragon" the man said from behind his dark helm, he turned on his heel and gestured for his fellows to follow their dark cloaks flowing behind them the king looked out at the window he saw his image he shuddered at what it had cost but he would destroy all who opposed him. He walked out in front of the huge iron doors of his castle and what stood before him was a massive force of men all clad in black metal and leather all finely crafted but the sharp spikes that adorned there armour was fearful at the sight.

The black army let out a loud battle cry the rustling for their mail skirts as there menacing weapons beat upon their breast plates. The man at the front walked towards him and said.

"We dark elves will destroy the Varden as long as you uphold your deal dark rider" The elf said he raised his weapon and order his dark army marched forth in there formations dark clouds formed above them as they marched, there leader sat upon a lizard like creature clad in purple armour, the battle horns blew the end was near.

...........................................................................................................................................................

A week since the feast and Arya sat in her room polishing her sword but her mind was somewhere else not on the war not even her weapon but something else that was troubling her. Why she had kissed Eragon was beyond her knowledge maybe it was the night's cheer that did it.

The sky was filled with dark clouds that blocked out the sun's rays, the land felt cold and harsh and the smell of death hung in the air just as she felt this a loud horn sounded it didn't belong to the Varden or the elves. She looked out from her balcony and she could see a sea of black marching towards the city the horns sounded again and again the banners clear to her Elvin eyes. The city was alive with movement soldiers rushed towards the walls bows and swords ready she could hear Saphira let out an earth shaking roar.

Arya ran up the stairs to the wall next to the elves that had come to aid them all ready with their glorious bows and other equipment ready to be used, she looked out at the large army before the castle all formed in perfectly ordered ranks. One of the soldiers on his lizard like mount stepped forward in front of the army; she saw Nasuada say something to Eragon, Saphira took flight and landed in front of the soldier.

Eragon dismounted Saphira and stood waiting for a reaction, none came the dark armoured soldier jumped from his mount he thrust is weapon into the ground and stored face to face with him. The weapon he wielded was deadly it had a handle with was about five foot in the length with a two foot curved blade covered in runes the bottom of the blade had a spare cross guard separating the blade from the staff. Many of the army wielded these fierce weapons.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here" Eragon asked the soldier store from between his visor his dark eyes could be seen through the tall helm.

"We come to bring your end" The soldier hissed, a sound wind began to blew and howling followed the sky began to darken the army behind him began to chant in some language Eragon could not understand. Saphira let out a roar and let a stream of flame fly at the soldier who moved but not with frying his shoulder plate, his lizard creature was burnt to a crisp letting out a shriek.

A dark mist began to descend from the clouds and form in front of the dark mass before him in began to spin slowly on the floor before expanding rapidly forming into a shape it was slightly hunched its face that of a dragons but with massive horns curving around the sides of its face. Two massive wings shot from its back in a bloom of black mist to its full height it was a giant it matched the height of the tallest tower of the castle. It two on two think legs and its arms huge its whole body shrouded in the black mist and its blazing orange eyes. It let out an ear piercing roar, and so it began.

...........................................................................................................................................................

Hope you enjoy where's my reviews then

Oakel


End file.
